My Father My Foe
by LyknScribe
Summary: What would you do if you are famous,happy and in love then on your graduation day you find out your dad..isn't who you thought he was THE SPARKS WILL FLY HPandDM
1. A hinden Treasure

Side note from LyknScribe: This is my first HP fic. If I wanted flames I would start a fire,criticism is welcome judgment is not. Feel free to complement me, I love to hear what people think as my friend so eloquently put it, We don't Own Harry Potter, If I did I'd be a hell of a lot richer and well... if they were ours some char would be a little less straight Grin Byes!

Fic Title: My Father My Foe

Ch. A hidden Treasure

Rating: T

Ch.Summery: Draco finds Snape with a photo album about harry….

Pen Name:Lykn Scribe  
----------------

Professor Snape sat in his office his eyes diverted from the light that seemed harsh, his onyx eyes held unshed tears.

Tears for her.

Tears for himself

And tears for the past.

Long fingers turned one page after page containing the developmental stages of a young child. One in particular that cought his eye was a moving pictures that depicted Lily Potter holding the raven haired child in her arms. Below the picture in a black inked label were the words, 'Harold James Potter ; Welcome Home.'

"Lily was even more radiant and beautiful while holding that child."

Severus whispered in a soft statement as he admired the picture.

Nearly every picture in the scrapbook was labeled in Lily's precise handwriting. Her flowing scribe came to an abrupt end at the newspaper clipping which read: James and Lily Potter found dead; son only survivor at undisclosed location.

Severus Snape who was renown for not betraying his emotions to anyone could not hide the hurt as he angrily swiped small trails of liquid pain from his eyes.

Turing the page with a clear relutance his own slanted scribe greeted him on the next page. Scrolled across the top of the page: A New Home. Below this placed in a precise method were several pictures of a young Harry Potter, in the cubbard, cooking, his fifth grade graduation, and lastly one of him crying alone..

Another turn of the page brought forth a ivory peace of parchment labeled: Birthdays Uncelebrated. From three years old on each year was marked for every birthday Harry had never celebrated. Snape hardly needed to squint to see the great lump of a boy named Duddly in the background..

If Severus hadn't taught himself the self-control he had, that fat lot of a muggle wouldn't be on the face of the planet.

The next lot of pictures were more familiar, pictures taken by Albus and later on by Minverva. The page was labeled 'Hogwarts' and showed Harry's life Quidditch matches, playing chess with one of the numerous Weaslys, sitting in class and with friends and of course ones from the Tri-Wizard ceremonies.

The next page presented itself with the title 'Loves of Thee'. Severus allowed his tears to ebb away and a small smirk to present itself on his long face. Pictures of a supposed couple, Harry and Hermione, from first to fourth year. These showed the  
boy-who-lived and the know-it-all, Ms. Granger. Many believed them to be a couple.  
That changed in fifth year. A picture depicted the couple of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter; there was neither a submissive or dominant role in their relationship and that much was evident. Looking at the picture itself, Severus had a hard time trying to pick out who was holding who. It seemed an off kilter relationship, but rarely was. Harry, and for that matter, Draco never seemed as happy as they did when they were in the vicinity of each other.

The next page was a blank one. Severus picked up his raven feathered quill he labeled the page as: Graduation.

Unknown to Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy had been standing in the doorway watching the festitivties and decided to let himself be known by calling out. "Professor?" came his voice as Professor Snape jumped and slammed the book shut; resuminghis normal intimidating posture.

"Blast it Malfoy! What is it? Have you no manners ? Do you not know how to knock?" came Snape's rapid-fire questioning.

"I only wanted to speak with you for the last time in my entire life span, if that's not to much of a burden." said Draco in his normal over dramatic manner.

Snape scoffed and shook his head.

"I should be so lucky"

"It will only be a matter of months before both you and Potter reenter my life, once again"

He said both names as if they were curse words and needed to be noted for their meanings. Draco took his seat with out being asked. Of course, he was a Malfoy, and since when do Malfoys ask for anything? Snape didn't look very pleased, as he leaned on the desk slightly towering over the now sitting Draco.

"Well. boy? What is it? Don't dolly. Out with it, I haven't got all the time to dilly dally like you students who I may add should be studying for NEWTS ."

Draco looked at the at the picture album and for once held his tongue. Snape was clearly  
irriatated and took the book quickly but lovingly like a child, and placed it back on the shelf.. He turned to look at Draco very well aware his student was following his actions with attentive gaze.

"Well?"

Snapping out of his thoughts Draco spoke; "Is there any way for Harry and I to further our  
relationship?"

Severus Snape normally cool and calm seemed to stand taller and more alert, perhaps more uneasy at the mention of that name.

"I don't know about your relationship,Malfoy. I'd think you'd have enough decent Slythrin sense to have no interest in him. Honestly he is such an insufferable Gryffindor."

Draco would have been normally been defence but this time he smiled. Time to play the hidden card.

"With all do respect, Sir, weren't you involved with a Gryffindor?"

It was time for the Snape to go on the defensive, apparently Draco learned which buttons to push.

"What do you know of this matter?" He snapped.

Draco smiled, a becoming look for the previously known, as the incredible bouncing ferret.

"I know it was Harry's Mum, and you were with her, for a while" came Draco's confident  
response.

Serveus dropped his shield for a moment, just a instant, but in that instant a barrage of emotions were very visible to Draco's knowing eyes, saddness, pain, fear- ,no not Professor Snape. Had it been anyone else he wouldn't have hesitated to say it was fear, but...not Snape.

Draco watched looking concerned and in truth worried, something clearly was bothering his instructor, he wondered if Snape would tell him. Before Draco could ask, Snape opened a locked desk draw and drew out a old faded white letter, with a wax seal of a flower, a lily perhaps. 

"See that Potter gets this at once it's most urgent." 

Was all Snape said as he departed the office, any faster and Draco would have said he was fleeing. On one level or another Draco guessed he was, but from what?

Draco stood tucking the letter into his robe pocket and left to find Harry.


	2. Shadows of the past Fury of the present

LyknScribe Here: As I've said these stories were originally posted under CRIMSON FLAMES 1. I No longer use the s/n and can not remove the stories. They were written 3 years ago and I have re written and edited this from the start. I don't own Hp if I did, I'd be Rollin in it.

------------  
Shadows of the past  
Fury of the present  
-----------

Harry sat on the steps looking through one of the many photo albums he had. All of which sat at his side. Graduation was coming up and it seemed like everyone was reminiscing. His favorite was the one of his parents, although the one of he and Draco ran a close second. He smiled as he opened the one on top, his smile increased as he saw his dad and Sirius in their quidditch robes.

He faintly heard the door open and put the photo album down. This was his very last day at Hogwarts, his home, his soul mate's home, the very place they met. Tears pricked his eyes as memories rushed him. It had rained the night before and a small pool of water had collected at his feet . As he glanced into it's reflective water and noticed he really did not resemble James Potter that much. His hair had flattened in the past year and his face had become long, like his mother's.

He couldn't help himself, as those tears fought their way to the surface. He hated being emotional but this was a huge turning point in his life. The tears continued until strong arms encircled him without asking questions. Harry leaned into the arms, he knew it was Draco for his smell was all his own.

"What's the matter, Sweetheart?" asked Draco, using his pet name for Harry.

"This is our last day here Drake.." said Harry as Draco held him even closer and tighter to relay his comfort. They remained like that for a few more minutes before raising and going toward Harry's common room, so Harry could change and put his photo albums away. Draco stood out side waiting on Harry to get changed for supper. After a whopping ten minutes Harry came back and kissed Draco's cheek.

"Ready?"

"Just waiting on you."

About midway down the steps toward the great hall Crabbe shoulder past them roughly. Harry caught the stairwell and Draco managed to only stumble down a few steps. Draco smirked. Raising his voice after the towering lug.

"Oi! Mind yourself Crabbe, You used to dog tail me, cause I was powerful. I still am only your not own my side you oaf!"

Crabbe paused and looked back realization dawning he muttered sorry and quickly made his way to the hall. Draco was to busy laughing to notice the letter had worked it's way clear from his pocket. Giving all the commotion he'd forgotten about it.

As the stale white letter lay on the crimson steps Harry saw it and picked it up. Turning it over in his hand he looked puzzled as nothing was written on the stale letter save the faded yellow wax with a lily in the mold. Draco was laughing at Crabbe when he saw the letter his laugher paused.

"Professor Snape gave it to me, said 'it was the utmost urgency. Well, go on. Read it."

Harry looked at Draco and decided to humor him as he opened the letter and pulled out a note written in a black script that Harry was used to seeing marking his potions homework that was folded over another piece of parchment.

Leaning against the wall Harry pulled out the note first to read it.

_**Your mother left this in my care  
the day before she died.  
I did not read it out of respect.**  
_  
That was all it said, of course Harry knew it was Snape. Hell after seven years of seeing it he knew what it looks like.

The cryptic style of the message made Harry wonder if Snape had taken lessons from Dumbledore. The idea of something from his mother had his nerves going into overtime. With shaking hands he pulled out the folded piece of parchment and the scent of fall filled the air.

((I'm sorry for the star wars-ness but i think this works..))

On the parchment there were words in old script.  
Place your wand against the parchment to view.

Harry took his wand and looked at Draco who took his own wand. Together they placed their wands to the parchment and felt something akin to a portkey.

When they stopped they were in a house. Harry knew exactly where they were. By rights he was to young and should not be able to, but some how he knew there they were. Draco and Harry were in Godric's Hollow a few days before Voldemort killed his parents.

Looking around Harry took Draco's hand and then felt his heart jump directly into his throat as he watched a young Lily Potter chase after a black haired toddler.

Him.

"Harry,--" said Draco until Harry spoke softly to himself.

"Mom?" Draco's heart broke for Harry as tears began to pool in his eyes upon the sight of his long passed on mother.

Harry went to the bench and sat down and Draco quickly followed as Harry watched his mother until another figure appeared.

"Dad?" said Harry as tears continued to pool and finally one fell.

_"Lily, you want me to take Harry? Me and Sirius are going to the Quidditch pitch." _said James Potter as a small smile graced Lily's face as she nodded and kissed James.

_"You're determined to have my son addicted to Quidditch aren't you? It's bad enough that you want to be England's seeker." _said Lily smiling. Neither Draco or Harry could stifle a laugh.

_"LILY! CAN I TAKE YOUR DARLING SON TO THE QUIDDITCH PITCH?" _came the loud boisterous voice of Harry's godfather, Sirius.

Lily sighed loudly and replied _"WHEN HAS ME SAYING NO STOPPED YOU BEFORE SIRIUS BLACK?"_

"OH..RIGHT. THANKS LILS!" said Sirius as a lean form came into the small garden.

_"Hello Remus." _said Lily smiling softly at the werewolf.

Sirius had scooped up little Harry and appreciated just seconds before James followed suit.

_"Hey Lily. What are you doing?" _said the younger looking Remus Lupin as he crossed the open space to stand with her in the garden. James and Sirius were closer than ever which had left a lot of time for them to become better friends.  
_  
"Making the message." said Lily as Remus sat down._

"Oh…What happens if he doesn't find you?" said Remus as Lily shrugged and replied "Then Harry will never know."  
  
Remus nodded with a hug and a kiss on the cheek he nodded.

"_I'll leave you to it then. Your doing the right thing."_

With that said Remus went into the house, leaving Lily standing alone in the garden. She drew out a much newer letter then the one Harry still held in his hand. With a murmered spell she began to speak into open air.

_"Harry, honey if you are watching this then he found us. You need to know that both me and James love you more than anything. But I need for you to know something. James Potter is not your daddy." _

Harry felt cold water run through his body as his mother continued.

"I do not know if you know him, but if you know Severus Snape, then you know your father. When He purposed and told me he was a death eater I broke up with him. He does not know it yet. Do not be angry at him, be angry at me. I love you and James has been nothing but loving towards you; even during the late night feedings before a match. Please talk to Severus and If there are any other questions Albus informed me that he would answer those Severus could not." said Lily wiping tears from her green eyes as she went inside.

Draco pulled his wand out as he put it to the parchment and pulled him and Harry back to the hallway.

"I'll be right back." said Harry as his eyes became green storms and he stalked out the hall with a deliberate pace.

Draco sighed and in a brisk jog went after his lover.

As Harry's anger increased so did his stride, before long he was running. He raced through the halls of Hogwarts seeking out one specific classroom. So intent was Harry on his goal he heard nothing else. Professor Mc Gonagall's shout of 'NO RUNNING' or Draco's desperate pleas from him to stop, were nothing more then an annoying buzz to Harry's ears.

Harry took a sharp right turn and burst in the Potions class Room. The room was filled with at least 30 first years all of which turned to look wide eyed at the intruder. Snape who had at the time been leaning over the cauldron turned to see what all the fuss was about, so quick was approach he had no time to react before Harry's punch found it's mark.

**Harry Potter had just leveled Professor, Severus Snape.**

Snape was on the floor having lost his balance due to the momentum of the strike. The gaggle of 1st years stood froze, cowered or, screamed for help. Snape had drawn his self up into a sitting possession eyes locked on Harry ready to evade a 2nd attack.

Harry's whole frame quaked with anger, eyes darkened and pulse racing he took a step ready to lurch forward, and draw more of this hated blood.

_His blood._

The very thought made him sick, His hands were clenched so tight he drew blood from his nails as they bit into the flesh of his palm. Harry took a 2nd swing but before he could connect Draco all but tackled him to the floor. Harry desperately struggled but Draco being taller and better build half hugged, half restrained his heart broken and furious lover.

Snape, after making sure the blonde had a decent hold, stood and gingerly touched his lip to the back of his hand, drawing back he noted blood. His gaze shifted to Harry, who was now being restrained by Draco. Snape stood and straightened resuming his normal manner.

"I see you've given him the letter. Well done, Malfoy I didn't expect him to read something from my self, other than home work. "

"You SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Harry shouted though clenched teeth.

"Harry calm down.." Draco was beginning to loose his grip.

"MR.POTTER!" Came a booming voice from the door way.

All eyes turned to see Dumbledore in all his glory standing calmly just to the right of the door frame.

Harry stopped struggling and Draco slowly loosened his grip, after making certain he would not attack if he let him go. No one said a word the majority of the class stood as though held in such a way by a spell. All to scared to move or speak least the headmasters wrath be turned to them.

Dumbledore entered the room, experienced eyes took in the visual two students one restraining the other and a professor with a bloody lip. He looked around the room at the students than slowly his eyes returned to focus on Harry.

"I'm certain in your numerous years you know that striking a teacher in any was is strictly forbidden."

Harry simply nodded offering no apologies for his action.

Dumbledore eyed both Harry and Draco before shifting his gaze to Snape. His eyes held Snape in a questioning manner. Snape's only action was to nod. Turning his gaze back to the two boys he spoke.

"I'll speak with the two of you in my office at once."

Draco nodded, "Yes headmaster."

When Harry said nothing Draco elbowed him sharply in the ribs, though clenched teeth and fury he muttered a "Yes, Sir", before Draco half dragged, half carried Harry him from the class room.

Once they had departed Dumbledore looked to Snape.

"I'll speak to you in the hall."

That was a command not a request Snape nodded and moved toward the hall neither quickly nor slowly and closed the door behind him. Dumbledore looked Snape up and down for a moment as if studying him and the he spoke, with an amused tone.

"Are you most certain this was the most opportune time to tell him?"

END+

I will continue this, with reviews…encourage me PLEASE!


	3. Paintings and their Points

On A note by the author

This story was started in 03, I stumbled across it today, I re edited my first two chapters and three years later the story continues….

Thank you

Fic Name: My Father My Foe

Fic Rating: M

Ch.3

Ch. Title: Lies, they have to be

Ch. Rating: T-M

Pairing: Seen- HP/DM , Mentioned- SS/LEP

+START+

Severus gave Dumbledore a less than thrilled glare as he gingerly touched the back of his hand to the point on his lip that still bled. He thought to some morbid amusement that the ring that had cut his lip was probably that damned potter crest. Go figure.

"Headmaster, The boy had to be told."

"I'm not arguing that Severus, but do you think this was the best time for it? I understand the boy's awareness to his parentage is important to you Severus-"

"I didn't do this for the boy. I could care less about him."

That statement earned him an amused look over half moon spectacles, which Severus calmly ignored. The look remained a constant until Severus felt like the school boy with the dunce cap on with a teacher waiting on an answer -- and tapping a ruler.

"Honestly. I did it for Lily. It was the last thing she asked of me, to lay the least, I owed her that much."

Severus' tone was a defeated one and Dumbledore padded his arm in that cheery. Severus couldn't help but give him a 'that does not fix things' look. To which Dumbledore smiled and reached into his robes, pulling out a small black coin purse. He opened the purse and extended it toward Severus.

"Lemon Drop?"

Severus couldn't help but give into the insanity of the moment and smile taking a lemon drop. He tilted the candy toward him as if he were toasting the catastrophe.

"Thank you."

Was all Severus said before walking back into the classroom and tossing the candy into his mouth. Dumbledore smiled once more as he turned to leave.

"I say! Did that student just strike the Professor?" Asked a snooty looking gentleman in a painting of 17 Century England.

Dumbledore looked up and responded cheerfully, "Oh yes, He did indeed."

The painting for a moment seemed concerned then took off his hat and placed it on his heart and tearfully responded, "Oi, if only me ol' mum should have lived to see this day."

Dumbledore only chuckled as he made his way once more down the hall toward his office poping another three lemon drops into his mouth.

Upon reaching the door with a smile he spoke,

"Lemon Drop."

Well?


End file.
